Rising Up
by Mitchell Green
Summary: The Grand Mistress has new plans; and with the help of The Grand Master - who has conveniently been broken out of prison... - she aims to destroy KORPS and M.I.9!
1. Prison Break

He laid peacefully in his bed.

Imagining the moon siting calmly up in the heavens, casting silver beams of light across the marbled navys, dark blues and charcoals that intertwined and danced in the sky. It was as if someone had thrown a moth-eaten blanket onto the air. And through the little holes in the blanket that had been eaten away by the insects, the stars shinned; some of them were bright and glittery, some were dull and hid behind thick smoke-like clouds, whilst others gently flickered golden rays into the darkness.

Mesmerised by his own imagination, he gazed up mindlessly at the ceiling. A gentle whirring noise echoed in the distance, seeming to be growing and disturbing his thoughts. He listened. Most of the noise was quite muffled but he could make out wheels grinding against the floor and some sort of buzzing - but not like a wasp or a fly, like a motor from an electronic device.

Suddenly, something whizzed into the room and scuttled across the floor, the object now speeding up as if trying to come towards him. For a short while it stopped. Just like that. Leaving a heavy silence to hang in the air. Then, one by one the bright cyan lasers of his cell faded - leaving him squinting in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the vast darkness in front of him. He bent over to pick up the now lifeless object, as he realised what it was he looked up. And surely enough, she was there. Standing in the loosely lit doorway.

She hadn't changed a bit.

Although there wasn't much light, he could make out her velvet emerald business suit. A clean bun that stood patiently on her head, not a single hair out of place. Without even a word between the pair, they left. Without any trace what so ever.


	2. Old School

**Thank you SamiBrit14 for your support and a big thanks to Zoelook-a-like for helping me write some of this chapter. And let's all just assume that Keri knows who Zoe is and that the team don't know about Saint Hopes for this story. Feel free to leave a comment, and if you spot any typos or grammatical mistakes please make sure to tell me so I can fix them. This one is much longer than the last chapter but enjoy it anyway :)**

**Also I don't really like the name of this story and I'm thinking of changing it, I'm open to any suggestions! You can use the summary and these chapters to help you or DM me if you want anymore information about the story, I'll try not to give away too many spoilers... **

* * *

Swish. The lift doors slowly opened to reveal four young students all dressed smartly in black.

"Ah, team. There's something I need to tell you," said Frank as he turned round from the computer to face the teenage spies; a few thin curls wrapping on his forehead where they had escaped his messy hair that was dark and combed loosely in no particular direction - yet suited him and complemented his eyes, "Late last night there was a fault in the security system at one of M.I.9's prisons, and The Grand Master managed to escape." Despite the calmness in his voice it was obvious he was worried.

"Umm, who's The Grand Master?" Keri replied clueless as her peers and herself stepped forward from the lift into the spy base. Tom went over to his desk and sat down on - what he called - his 'spinny chair', grabbing a packet of biscuits as he swung round to face the others who were leaning on the large circular table that lived in the centre of the room.

"The Grand Master is a notorious criminal who was head of S.K.U.L for over six years, before KORPS re-surfaced. He was captured just over a year ago by Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Zoe but now he's back and could cause us all sorts of trouble; on top of whatever KORPS have in store for us." He took a few small steps to the side to reveal the computer screen, he was average height although his legs made him appear taller. He glanced at Tom who instantly knew what to do.

"This is what the security camera in the corridor outside The Grand Master's cell picked up," Tom said as he pulled up a video on the screen. The video showed a silvery grey, stone built corridor with the entrance to The Grand Master's cell on the right. There was nothing for about a minute or so and then the screen suddenly went black.

"Tom can you replay that a bit slower, something looked a bit wrong there," Dan replied.

"And I think I heard something in the background," Keri added.

"On it..." Tom said in deep concentration as he intensely stared at his computer, "Okay I've slowed down the video and isolated the audio, let's see if you guys are right." The video played and the group watched inventively, but there was nothing unusual. Then there was a slight whirring sound and the screen went black again. But not because it was turned off or because the wire had been cut, but because something had jumped at it.

"Well that makes some sense. The security system and the laser bars of his cell are set up on different servers, that way if one of the two were hacked they wouldn't both be turned off. There wasn't a glitch in the system, to be honest there couldn't have been because it could be traced too easily. I should have realised that. Something blocked the camera, staged as if it was a glitch, and then something or someone else must have disarmed the bars of his cell."

"None of this makes any sense!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't," Frank sighed. "Now before the Saint Hearts project, there was a similar project at another school; Saint Hopes..."

"Didn't Mr Flatley and my auntie work there?" Aniesha said abruptly, cutting Frank off mid-sentence.

"Yes they did; as did I, but that's just a happy coincidence. Anyway," Frank said, giving Aneisha a sharp look, "My point is; although the M.I.9 base there isn't being used, it is still fully functional and the old M.I.9 computers still have dozens of files containing everything we know about The Grand Master. Your mission is to go there and gather as much of it as you can, the entrance to the base is through the caretaker's closet and can be unlocked by a fingerprint scanner concealed in a light switch - similar to the entrance here. I'll send you the address via your Spy-Pods now."

The team headed off, excited for their next mission and Frank started to type the address to send to them, "But remember it is still a working school!" Frank suddenly yelled as the lift doors slammed shut.


	3. Information

_**6th January 2015**_

Happy new year everyone!

I've just realised it's been about a year and a half (at least) since I was last on and since I have updated my stories. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for ages and I plan on continuing my current two stories, 'Welcome To White Chapel' and 'Rising Up', and maybe starting some more. Unfortunately I cant make any promises about when I will update my stories as I am 15 now - 16 in the summer :) - and have to focus on my GCSEs (which for those of you who don't know, are really really important exams!).

However... they will both definitely have lots more chapters (or even finished) by this July at latest :) I am looking forward to writing more and reading some of your stories as well :)

I want to say a big thank you to all of your reading this because it means you still care and that enjoy my stories. I would also like to thank MBAV fan (Guest), frella4eva, M. Fan2000, rosieposie511, Windgirl20, shadowknight7580, Joshua F (Guest), Zoelook-a-like and Theallstarsamette for their continuous support! :)

PS. My babysitters a vampire and house of anubis are coming to netflix!


End file.
